


You're bisexual and in love with your fellow classmate dumbass!

by AceVII



Series: Quarantine writing challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nishinoya Is a Good Friend, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Nishinoya loves his best bro Tanaka, he really does, but damnit he was so oblivious! Poor guy couldn't even see he was clearly bisexual and in love with a certain brown haired boy that wears the number 6 jersey.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Quarantine writing challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013214
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship just as much as Kiyoko and Tanaka, but this challenge was a non canon couple, and those two are obviously canon.

Nishinoya loves his best bro Tanaka, he really does, but damnit he was so oblivious! Poor guy couldn't even see he was clearly bisexual and in love with a certain brown haired boy that wears the number 6 jersey.

Now when Noya says Tanaka is bi, he isn't just assuming and claiming it's true. He's had to listen to his bro gush about the wing spiker after almost every study session between the second years in the club. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't mind it to much, it's just annoying everytime Tanaka claims he's straight as a metal pole for Kiyoko the next day. Surely he's aware he can like both genders right?? Ryu isn't stupid...

Ryu is so stupid. Ennoshita was LITERALLY giving hints today he might be interested or crushing on Tanaka, and the buzz cut idiot simply said "Thanks bro." BRO, he said bro! He just friend zoned the sleepy looking wing spiker in front of the whole club! He even asked him if Ennoshita seemed off the rest of practice, um yeah! Course he was! He would be too if he was friendzoned in front of a crowd.

Noya groaned as he flopped back onto his bed during his study session with Asahi since his study session with the second years wasn't enough for his grades. The gentle giant looks up from his book and tilts his head a little to the left "What's wrong Noya?" he questions.

"Tanaka Ryuunosuke is what's wrong!" he exclaims and throws his hands in the air "He's so obviously whipped for Ennoshita, but is so blind that he doesn't even see that!" the libero groans "And poor Ennoshita! Ryu completely friend zoned the guy in front of everyone today! He looked so embarrassed!" Noya sympathizes.

"Ah" is all Asahi replies with before going back to his studies, but Noya knows he knows something. He pounces on his tall friend's back and grins at the yelp the third year lets out. "Tell me what you know!" He demands.

Asahi laughs and loosens Nishinoya's grip on his neck "I don't _know_ anything. I just had an idea that might solve your _big problem_ " he teases lightly. Noya gaps at him and his eyes light up "Tell me Asahi! Tell me, tell me, tell me! I need relief from my best bro's obliviousness!" he groans in mock pain.

"Okay okay, I was just thinking maybe instead of just listening to Tanaka go on about Ennoshita, maybe tell him what you think? He's spent his whole life going after Kiyoko, so he might not even be taking into consideration that he likes Ennoshita more. Or likes a guy in general." Asahi explains the best he can.

Noya sits and ponders over Asahi's words. It's true that he never actually told Ryu about his opinion, or fully confronted him about his gush sessions after their study sessions. Maybe this was a good idea, maybe it would actually help. He grins and pull Asahi down into a hug "You're the best upperclassmen ever!" He exclaims making the third year chuckle.

Turns out after Tanaka friend zoned poor Ennoshita, things had been tense with the two and now Noya couldn't find a time to confront Ryu. Come on universe, send something to help for once. The two barely spoke to each other unless it was for volleyball passes or tips, and even then they were short. The second years still had their study sessions, but it felt off now.

One day, after the session and everyone but Noya left Ryu's house, the buzz cut teen seemed extra down. Nishinoya felt a little bad and decided to try and help a little "Hey bro, what's wrong?" he asks.

Tanaka shrugs his shoulders "I dunno, what _is_ wrong? Ennoshita doesn't seem to want to be around me anymore, and I don't know why. Did I do something I'm not aware of, cause if so just come out and say it. Cause I got nothing."

"Well you did totally friend zone him in front of the whole club a few days ago" Noya says bluntly, making Ryu flinch and freeze. "I...friend zoned him? How? He doesn't even like me! And I like girls" He explains. Nishinoya sighs "Bro I hate to break it to you, but you like Ennoshita way more than you like Kiyoko. You gush about the guy everyday after study sessions and you have even missed spikes because you've been so caught up staring at him in practice."

Ryu stays silent for a couple minutes, letting this new information sink in before his eyes go the size of dinner plates. "S-so wait! The other day when he was all stuttery and blushy, he was actually crushing on me?! And I just shot him down like that?! I said "Thanks bro" and everything!" he groans and slaps his hands over his face in total embarrassment.

Noya pats his back "Yeah, just like that. So that might explain why he's so tense around you" he suggests. Tanaka nods "Yeah no shit now Sherlock" he mumbles, still completely in shame by how blind he is. "Wait, does that mean I'm bi??" Ryu suddenly asks. He is answered with Nishinoya throwing his arms around his neck "Bout time bitch! Happy coming out of the damn closet bro!"

"...I am so bi and I didn't even know it...I"M A FAILURE AT BEING BISEXUAL" he exclaims in sudden realization "Wait! Do you think we could catch up to the Ennoshita?" he asks. Noya smirks "I don't see why not."

So that's how they end up sprinting down the stairs and hastily tying their shoes before speeding out the door. When they make it down the street Tanaka skids to a stop to looks at both directions to see if Ennoshita was down one. Noya didn't stop fast enough and he runs smack into Ryu's shoulder, but before he can complain, his best friend is taking off to the left. The other second years all live pretty close to each other, so they should still be together, meaning it'll be easier to spot them right?

For once he was right! They caught a glimpse of the familiar Karasuno jacket before sprinting towards it. "Ennoshita! Wait up!" Noya practically screeches because he will not let Ryu's realization go to waste. The three second years ahead jump at the sudden loudness filling the quiet evening, and don't even have a chance to turn around before Tanaka and Noya, who realized they stopped to late, smashed into them like bowling balls.

Coincidentally, Tanaka was under Ennoshita, in a way breaking the other wing spiker's fall. Ennoshita instantly tries to get off, mumbling an apology when honestly it wasn't his fault as all. For a split second, Nishinoya thought Ryu chickened out. Thank the universe he was wrong.

Tanaka stands up, firmly grabs Ennoshita's wrist, and pulls him in to connect their lips. The more timid of the two jolts in shock, eyes wide and unblinking, before slowly his eyes close and he relaxes in Ryu's arms. Tanaka carefully places a hand behind Noshita's head, and wraps the other around his back, leaning forward a little and making it looks like a dip kiss. Ennoshita has both hand limply on the loud teen's chest, seeming completely at ease in Tanaka's arms.

Noya practically sobs with relief and joy. Relief that his best bro had finally acted on his feeling, and joy that Ennoshita forgave him so fast. Narita and Kinoshita are both smiling brightly for Noshita's sake. They both knew how bad the poor guy's feelings were hurt, and how long he had pinned for Tanaka.

The two kissing teens pull apart with a loud gasp. Ennoshita buries his face in the loud wing spiker's neck, his whole face feeling hot, and his lips tingling. "R-Ryu?" he asks "But I thought you-" he starts before he is cut off again by Tanaka's slightly chapped lips.

"I love you Chikara" Tanaka says firmly "It's always been you, but I was to blind to see it" he chuckles "Sorry bout that."

Ennoshita smiles softly and kisses the side of Tanaka's lips "I've been dreaming of hearing those words for a long time" he sighs wistfully. Tanaka smiles and just holds the shorter teen close "Well now I can tell you them everyday" he says proudly.

Nishinoya smiles with pride and crosses his arms. It was great seeing Tanaka finally get with the guy for him. Suddenly he felt hands on both his shoulders and turned to see Narita and Kinoshita smiling mischievously at him "So Noya, when are _you_ gonna get the guts to confess to a certain long-haired third year?" Kinoshita teases. Noya blushes bright red. Oh yeah...he had forgotten about that one tiny detail.


	2. Tanaka’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the comments had the brilliant idea to add a second chapter but in Tanaka’s POV and it was too great to not add😊

Tanaka was a straight as a lamp post, as a spaghetti, but both of these things can be bent if turned the right way. Ryu was the spitting image of a straight boy really. He was tall, dark, and some might even say handsome. His personality and manner screamed that he had crushes on short girls, and his obsession with a certain beautiful third year girl sealed the deal. At least, that's what everyone, including himself have come to believe.

See, Ryu isn't the brightest bulb in the box when it comes to sexualities. Of course he knew what they were, but he was completely oblivious to the fact he could be anything other than straight ever since he saw Kiyoko. He never spared a second thought when his eyes wandered to a certain second year that wore a 6 on his jersey, or when his mind thought about how nice said second year's thighs looked after a workout. He never caught when he'd gush to his best bro Noya, like he may or may not currently be doing.

"I mean he's so smart bro" Tanaka says with mouth full of chips after the second year's daily study session. "And he's gotten a hell lot better at receives too, I mean have you seen his form?? It's freaking perfect and it flexes the perfect muscles to take the impact" The taller teen gushes "I feel like he's having a glow up honestly. He use to be more on the cute side like a short girl, but now he's like Kiyoko hot. Like wowza and hotdamn! We need some AC or fans in the gym when he's around." The buzz cut haired teen laughs and completely misses the face of exasperation his friend sends him.

One afternoon after practice his friend Ennoshita, who may or may not be the guy he was previously staring at, walked over and looked nervous and maybe even a little uncomfortable. Ryu greeted him as normal though with a big smile and a loud "Hey buddy!"

Ennoshita smiles slightly before taking a deep breath "Y-you did well in practice today, as per usual" he compliments innocently in Tanaka's eyes.

"Thanks dude!" The taller teen smiles and pats the other's back a bit to hard, but at this point everyone was use to the slaps on the back.

Chikara looked down when Ryu called him bro, but quickly looked up again "You're a great wing spiker, and I've always admired that. E-Ever since we started playing together really, I've always caught myself watching you" he says shyly, trying to get his point across.

"Oh thanks bro, it's nice to know I inspire my fellow second year players" he says, not seeing his mistake at the time.

Ennoshita's shoulder tense up a little before they sag "Um yeah, just thought you should know...bro" he adds quickly before quickly going back to Narita and Kinoshita who quickly block Ryu's view of the brown haired teen.

A couple days had passed since that conversation, and Tanaka couldn't help but notice the sudden tension between him and Ennoshita, and with Narita and Kinoshita who seemed mad at him. It was weird. He couldn't think of anything he had done wrong off the top of his head, and even when he thought super hard he couldn't think of any moment he might've offended Ennoshita.

Fortunately for his grades, they still met for study sessions, but he hated how off everything felt. After a four days has passed, Ryu was sitting on the floor of his bedroom after the three second years left, leaving just him and Noya. He frowned as he looked down at the notes Ennoshita gave him and felt a deep sadness at the thought of his sleepy looking friend. The buzz cut teen just wanted things to go back to where he could sling a arm around his friend without said friend moving away.

Nishinoya seemed to sense something was off and his best buddy poked his shoulder "Hey bro, what's wrong?"

"I dunno" Ryu admits as he shrugs his shoulders weakly "What _is_ wrong? Ennoshita doesn't seem to want to be around me anymore, and I don't know why. Did I do something I'm not aware of, cause if so just come out and say it. Cause I got nothing."

"Well I mean, you did totally friend zone him in front of the whole club a few days ago" Noya's response came quickly, jolting the taller's whole body in shock. He whipped his head around to face his best bro "I...friend zoned him?! How? He doesn't even like me! And I like girls" he stumbles over his words.

His short friend sighs "Bro I hate to break it to you, but you like Ennoshita way more than you like Kiyoko. You gush about the guy everyday after study sessions and you have even missed spikes because you've been so caught up staring at him in practice" he replies without missing a beat, slightly shocking the poor confused buzz cut teen.

Ryu sits there, his mind racing and his memories pulling up the scene in his head. The way Ennoshita had looked so nervous, and how he had deflated when he responded to those nice words. Wait...oh shit...OH SHIT. He whips back around to face his friend with eyes the size of plates "S-so wait! The other day when he was all stuttery and blushy, he was actually crushing on me?! And I just shot him down like that?! I said "Thanks bro" and everything!" he smacks both hands against his cheeks and groans with embarrassment. No wonder Nartia and Kinoshita were mad at him.

He feels Noya pat his back before speaking again "Yeah, just like that. So that might explain why he's so tense around you" he says. Tanaka glares lightly "Yeah no shit now Sherlock" he mumbles a little before his eyes shoot wide again "Wait, does that mean I'm bi?!" he asks his best friend. His reply was a arm around his neck choking him. "Bout time bitch! Happy coming out of the damn closet bro!"

"...I am so bi and I didn't even know it...I"M A FAILURE AT BEING BISEXUAL" Ryu groans again and buries his face in his hands. Suddenly a thought occurs to him "Wait! Do you think we could catch up to the Ennoshita?" he questions his bro who smirks and replies "I don't see why not."

Tanaka doesn't think he's ever run this fast in his entire life. Everything is a blur as he shoves his feet in his shoes before sprinting out his door and down the street, heart pumping and lungs working overtime. He makes it to the end of the street before he looks down both streets in front of him, panting and frantic really he doesn't notice Noya run smack into his back before he's taking down towards the left street. His idea was that Ennoshita would still hopefully be with the other two and a group was easier to spot than one person. 

He was right! He internally cheered as he caught a glimpse of the Karasuno jacket he had become familiar with. Ryu winces a little as his best bro screeches for the group ahead to stop, but he appreciates it cause it does the trick. Unfortunately, the loud teen and his loud friend don't realize how fast they are going until they have hit the other second years like a bunch of bowling pins.

Ryu groans a little, but looks up at the feeling of someone on top of him. Grey eyes meet brown and for a second everything around them stops and Tanaka realizes he has been as blind as a mole in the sun. The moment ends soon though when Ennoshita stands up and mumbles a small apology, and Ryu sat there baffled as to why the sweet teen was saying sorry when he had hit him like a truck!

The buzz cut teen realizes the other wing spiker was walking away and he couldn't let that happen. He quickly stands and grabs his friend's wrist before his lips meet Chikara's in a sweet kiss. He feels the other teen tense for a second before he relaxes completely in his arms and places both hands on his chest. Ryu wraps one arm around the other's waist and on his back and his other hand on the back of the brown hair's head. He leans forward like in a movie scene and dips the other teen a little.

Tanaka will admit he felt a little sad when their lips parted, but of course their bodies had to have oxygen. Ennoshita buries his face in his neck and Ryu can practically feeling the blush on the timid wing spiker's cheeks. "R-Ryu?" Noshita asks "But I thought you-" Tanaka quickly cuts off the doubts with his lips against Ennoshita's soft ones.

"I love you Chikara" Tanaka says firmly, meaning every word as he stares lovingly at the other teen "It's always been you, but I was to blind to see it" he chuckles "Sorry bout that."

Ryu's heart bursts as the soft smile that comes on Chikara'a face and the soft kiss on the corner of his lips"I've been dreaming of hearing those words for a long time" the shorter of the two sighs wistfully. Tanaka smiles and holds the shorter teen close, not quite believing this was real "Well now I can tell you them everyday" he says proudly.

He looks up at the group watching them and chuckles lightly knowing his bro had his back this entire time. Maybe he could return the favor and help Nishinoya finally confess to their upperclassmen Asahi. It was about time for that to happen anyways.


End file.
